


Horny Angry Tango

by B_R_Storm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_R_Storm/pseuds/B_R_Storm
Summary: Remus and Logan have an interesting relationship.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Horny Angry Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, my smut could use some work, but in my defense, I am a sweet summer child, I don't write a lot of smut.

Remus tilted his chin up as he smirked, baring his teeth just slightly as he did so. His nose was mere centimeters from Logan's. Logan was looking down at him from over the rim of his glasses. 

Remus was waiting for the code phrase, the phrase that meant he could ravage him. He already had him pinned against the wall, one hand holding his wrist against the wall, the other wrapped in his tie. He raised an eyebrow, asking for permission. 

Logan licked his lips, his chest heaving just slightly. This was the thrill, the thrill of the chase, of being caught, of letting Remus hold him there. "I want to tear you limb from limb." He huffed out, his voice breathy and hoarse. 

That. That was the code, without a second thought, Remus shoved his lips against Logan's, forcefully enough that his tooth nicked against Logan's lips, cutting it just enough for him to taste blood. 

He pulled away, panting slightly as the passion overtook him. "And put your limbs all over my limbs." He hissed, pressing himself more fully against him. 

The clothing between them was thin, but not thin enough, he started to undo buttons. The tie would stay, at least for a while, he liked being able to pull him around, it was almost like a leash. 

"Each time we fight I crave you more." This time Logan initiated contact, pushing his lips firmly against Remus' with something similar to a growl. His lips were firm against the other's, forcing him to mold his lips around Logan's, which he refused to do. They were fighting with each other now, passion and possessiveness, a dominance that creates a pulsing, pushing, almost violent display of affection. 

"This would be better on the floor." Remus bared his teeth again as he said that, pushing Logan backwards as he kissed him, pulling ok his tie to get him to the floor. 

He continued to kiss him, bent at the waist as he held him there, lips pushed together, Logan's hands around his thighs, his rooted in his hair and tie. It was tempting, so very tempting to take him right there, stripped down and against the wall. But he relented. 

Using the tie still in his hand, he pulled logan to his feet, pulling him towards their bedroom. As soon as the door was pushed shut against the weight of Remus slamming Logan's body against the door for one last kiss, they began to shed clothing. 

Their clothing left a trail across the floor, both of them having stripped down, all except Logan's tie. There was a pause, a breath, a lube bottle being opened and then silence. For a split second, a second in time that in a way did not exist, and then pleasure, loud pleasure. Echoing noises of ecstasy off the walls and rebounding in their ears. 

Remus above Logan, almost holding him, almost tender in it's passion, almost sweet in it's pushing and pulling and giving and taking. Remus carving out a space for himself, a place for him to rest and exist and feel. Logan opening up, allowing this place to be taken from him, to be carved and destroyed and opened up. It was bliss. 

There was a moment afterwards, after strings strung so tight they snapped and voices so hoarse they cracked, a moment or tenderness. A moment of Remus holding Logan against his chest, of nestling and cuddling and closeness. Remus kept his arms around him, Logan's head resting in the crook of his throat. 

"You okay dork." His tone was affectionate, despite the nickname. 

"Quite." Logan murmured, before shifting closer and going to sleep. 

Remus sighed contently, and joined him in slumber. 


End file.
